In the retail merchandising of products to customers it has long been found that the sales are generally enhanced if the particular product being offered for sale is attractively presented to the customer at the point of sale. Many packaging constructions are known for this purpose. In some of these constructions, the packaging container is provided with a single window or large opening so that the product can be viewed from the exterior. The attractiveness is further enhanced if the opening is covered with a sheet of transparent material to give the appearance of a glassplaned window. Exemplary of prior art containers of this type are disclosed in Ostrander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,087; Stout, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,609; Herrin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,775; and Applebaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,105.
It is also known in the retail industry that the packaging of more than one object together can at times greatly enhance the marketability of one,or more of the packaged objects. This is especially the case when the objects to be packaged together have a common or related theme.
However, there has been no prior art packaging which has adequately addressed the issue of displaying the more than one objects. The displaying of the objects becomes more crucial when there are numerous objects to be displayed which cannot be adequately presented in windows on a single side of a package. The need for such a package is especially noticeable in the field of packaging one or more children's books with related toys such as a stuffed animal of a character in the book.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved packaging device wherein more than one article, and preferably at least four sets of related articles, can be displayed.